


Love Me If You Dare

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Jeux D'Enfants | Love Me If You Dare (2003), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: Alright, so. I was listening to Breathe Me by Sia one night, and something strange happened. I started envisioning Stiles and Derek in the ending of this movie I once watched, Love Me If You Dare, set to the song.Honestly, the movie itself has issues.But that’s not the point.The point is that I can totally see Stiles and Derek trying to raise the bar, one dare at a time, from the time they were children, to the detriment of all else.And I can see them falling in love one dare at a time.I can even somewhat see that ending that makes me think of Breathe Me by Sia. But if someone were to write this, please don’t actually make us all suffer through such a sad ending.Maybe someday someone will be inspired by this?
Kudos: 6





	Love Me If You Dare




End file.
